Giovanni Tomelleri
Giovanni President Picture.png Giovanni Anthony Tomelleri is the current president and founder of Smithville. Early Life and Personal Life He was born on April 27th, 2000 under his birth name Jack Anthony Tomelleri (By the way, He hates his birth name and changed his first name to Giovanni.) At age 2, he was diagnosed with Severe Autism and couldn't talk until age 4. He went to a Catholic School from Kindergarten to Eighth Grade , where in 2013 he founded Smithville during a school brunch along side his Cabinet. He regrets going to the Catholic School because for a while he was a bit of a Religious Fanatic. It was however a phase. In 7th Grade he changed his name to Giovanni after convincing his parents. On March 31st, 2016 Giovanni was diagnosed with Type 1 Diabetes. Service during the Dearfields Wars In 2010, he saw someone create a Nation State on his street and was willing to join as Peasant for a Medieval style Nation State like micronation. There were fights he saw from his area where he tended to his work. During the supposed "Deerfields' December Revolution" he saw to become a Military General, but he had to work his way up. Sometime in March of 2011, he finally got out of the Deerfields Military College with being the last Officer to graduate. 3 Days later the Deerfields Republic collapsed into Civil War. Out of it came the White Army, a Marxist, Moderate, and Conservative Military Force wanting to restore the Government of Deerfield. As well as the Red Army, a Leftist Military Group wanting to impose a Stalinist Dictatorship on Deerfield. Working his way up to eventually lead a raid against a group thinking it can take over the world. Politics After the Locally Infamous raid against the Imperialistic group in July of 2012, he rose to become Prime Minister of the 2nd Deerfield Republic. After the 2nd Deerfield Republic collapsed on October 13th 2013, his former Cabinet planned a new Country named after a town north of their territory named "The Republic of Smithville". He Endorses Bernie Sanders for the Democratic Candidate and John Kasich for the GOP Candidate saying "Hillary is really a secret Right Winger that is why I endorse Bernie, and John Kasich is the only good Republican Candidate, because Ted Cruz and Donald Trump are both too extreme." President of Smithville During the Tomelleri Administration he accomplished much, making a currency, allowing Same Sex Marriage, and more. With the Centrist Ideals more people wanted to enter the Nation for a better opportunity. At first he was Militaristic, but than his Diplomatic Side started to show. People who inspired Giovanni's Ideals Theodore Roosevelt- For breaking up Monopolies, negotiating an end to the Russo-Japanese War, and more for his ideas. A progressive and helped build the Panama Canal. Franklin Delano Roosevelt- Theodore Roosevelt's 5th Cousin, lead the US through the Great Depression with his New Deal policies. Helped the US get through and win World War II. Otto Von Bismarck- Chancellor of Germany, helped unify the German States through a wars with Denmark, Austria, and the French Empire. Nelson Mandela- Ended Apartheid in South Africa. Ronald Reagan- Helped negotiate an end to the Cold War with Mikhail Gorbachev, gives good speeches. But a few quotes of his were a bit dumb. Mikhail Gorbachev- Giovanni thinks of Gorbachev as "The only good Soviet Leader in Russian History". Helped bring the Cold War to an end and brought Democracy to Russia through Liberal Policies. Abraham Lincoln- Credited for helping abolish slavery in the United States. Sun Tzu- Chinese Philosopher and General as well as Strategist, wrote the Art of War Martin Luther- Stood up against the Catholic Church by creating the Protestant Movement. Adam Smith- Economics, wrote the book The Wealth of Nations. Karl Marx (Partially)- A philosopher who came up with the Communist Movement, thinks some of Marx's Socialist Ideas are good, but the Communism Part was a little "Ehhhh". Bernard (Bernie) Sanders- Independent Senator from Vermont and 2016 Presidential Candidate. Likes Bernie's ideas of Democratic Socialism. (Giovanni endorses Bernie Sanders for the Democratic Candidate) Barack Obama- First African American President of the United States, made an Affordable Healthcare System for the United States, credited for the jump start for Universal Health Care in the United States. Ideas and Beliefs He believes every human should have equal rights. He is against Slavery completely, he is for a 1.50 Lira (USD $15.00 an hour) wage. He thinks Universal Healthcare is a Human Need and it needs to be free by making a Universal Healthcare System like in Denmark, Norway, or in Sweden. He does believe in Conservative Economic Policies with Liberal Social Policies, making him a Political Centrist. Category:People